


И я знаю, что это убьет меня

by SpiritHallows



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritHallows/pseuds/SpiritHallows
Summary: – Ты разовьешь у меня рефлекс Павлова на слова «в следующий раз», – хрипло говорит Питер. Тони кривится.– Гуманитарным наукам не место в моей спальне, – он скрещивает руки на груди. – Если собираешься называть имя какого-то другого парня, хотя бы выбери того, кого яуважаю.Питер закатывает глаза.– Ньютон, – предлагает он. Тони кивает.– Приемлемо.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And I Know It Would Kill Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715293) by [romanticallyinept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticallyinept/pseuds/romanticallyinept). 



> Вдохновлено песней Джейка Оуэна «Alone With You»

У Тони всегда были способы отличать сны от реальности.

В детстве показателем был Говард. Во снах Говард прикасался к его плечу, одобрительно кивал, бросал почти незаметные улыбки в его сторону. Если Говард демонстрировал что-то, кроме раздражения и разочарования, Тони знал: это сон.

В университете сны были полны нерешаемых проблем: части уравнения не уравнивались, переменные не исчезали. Поэтому, если он тратил больше пятнадцати минут на домашнее задание, Тони знал: это сон.

После Афганистана Тони не мог спать по-настоящему. Но когда ему удавалось заснуть, когда приходилось это делать, он знал, что песок на зубах – плод его воображения. Башня Старка безукоризненно чиста. Если в его рту был песок или на его одежде была грязь, Тони знал: это сон.

После Таноса в его снах появился Питер. И Питера не было, когда он просыпался.

Шесть месяцев ушло на то, чтобы всё исправить, шесть месяцев, чтобы вернуть дематериализованных из песка и ничего. И Тони надеялся, что это изменит его сны и он перестанет просыпаться в холодном поту и с растущим чувством вины в груди, но сны остались прежними. Ему всё так же снился Питер.

Только теперь в этих снах он звал его «Тони».

Питер мог произнести его имя на последнем выдохе удовольствия (самый любимый у Тони и вместе с тем тот, из-за которого он больше всего себя ненавидел), мог произнести со злостью, острой, словно ножи, или обычно и беззаботно, как и должно ребенку его возраста, но не имело значения, что он делал, _как_ он делал – во снах всегда было «Тони».

Иногда, слыша «мистер Старк», Тони испытывает настолько сильное разочарование, что может почувствовать его вкус. А потом задыхается от вины.

Совершенно не помогает то, что Питер ни в чем его не винит. Его комплекс поклонения герою мешает ему понять, что всё произошедшее, в том числе пребывание Питера _мертвым_ в течение шести месяцев, случилось из-за очевидных ошибок Тони. Но Питер ничего не видит, и Тони не знает, благодарить его за это или волноваться.

В настоящую минуту Питер спит на диване в мастерской Тони, открытая книга по физике элементарных частиц лежит на его груди. Он пускает слюни на замшу, и Тони, пожалуй, должен быть переживать из-за этого, потому что стоимость дивана превышает стоимость всего обучения Питера в университете, но Тони всё равно. Питер счастлив, он в безопасности – только это в последнее время волнует Тони.

Питер переворачивается, и книга падает на пол. Он не просыпается, но слегка сводит брови, и Тони замечает, как Питер сворачивается, издавая тихие болезненные стоны. Это не первый раз, когда Питер засыпает в его мастерской и видит кошмар, так что Тони не думает дважды и, подойдя к дивану и положив ладонь на плечо Питера, осторожно трясет его.

– Проснись, карапуз.

Питер скулит, и этот звук тяжестью оседает в сердце Тони. Он снова тормошит Питера, и, когда тот открывает глаза, его пальцы смыкаются на запястье Тони. Захват сильный, почти отчаянный, а голос, когда Питер начинает говорить, звучит надломленно.

– Мистер Старк?

Значит, не сон. Тони кивает, но Питер не отпускает руку, поэтому он не может отодвинуться.

– Да, – говорит он. – Тебе приснился плохой сон.

Питер кивает, медленно ослабляя мертвую хватку вокруг запястья Тони.

– Простите, – смущенно говорит он, садясь и потирая затылок. – Я не собирался спать. Я читал… – он оглядывается в поисках книги. Тони поднимает ее с пола.

– Всё нормально, – Тони передает ему книгу. – Ты подросток. Твоими основными жизненными целями должны быть еда, сон и секс.

Он морщится, но Питер смеется, тряся головой.

– Меня больше занимают вступительные экзамены и спасение мира, – небрежно говорит Питер, словно в этом нет ничего, черт возьми, особенного. Тони хочет поцеловать его. Но не целует. Не сон.

Вместо этого он усмехается, взмахивая рукой.

– Тебе не надо волноваться из-за стандартных тестов. Куда хочешь поступить? Беркли? Принстон? МИТ? Только скажи. И письмо с приглашением будет на твоих коленях к среде.

Тони не знает точно, в какой день, но это и неважно. Он сделает это.

Питер прикусывает губу.

– Вам не нужно использовать ваши связи для меня, мистер Старк. Меня уже приняли в муниципальный колледж. Так будет лучше для…

– Вот уж _нет_.

Тони скрещивает руки на груди, качая головой. Мысли о снах и поцелуе испаряются – теперь он думает только о будущем Питера.

– Ты не пойдешь в муниципальный колледж. Ты мой протеже. Это плохо отразится на мне. По крайней мере, ты получишь четырехлетнее образование и лучше всего в учреждении из национального рейтинга.

Питер хмурится.

– Я не могу себе позволить… – начинает он, но Тони закрывает его рот ладонью.

– Если я могу себе это позволить, то и ты можешь. Так это и работает. Понял?

Питер что-то говорит, но слова сливаются в бормотание. Его губы щекочут ладонь Тони; Тони специально старается не зацикливаться на этом. Он убирает руку.

– Я хочу остаться в Нью-Йорке, – первое, что вылетает изо рта Питера.

– Мы можем перевезти твою тетю туда, куда ты поступишь, – предлагает Тони. Питер лишился практически всей семьи. Тони понимает, почему он хочет остаться поблизости.

Но Питер трясет головой.

– Нет, то есть, это будет здорово, и я очень ценю это, сэр…

Тони дышит, моргает и не может сконцентрироваться на словах.

– Но она не единственная причина, по которой я хочу остаться.

Тони подбирается, хмурясь.

– Если это из-за девушки, то я выгоню тебя из мастерской, – предупреждает он. И добавляет: – То же самое касается парня. Или кого-то с другой идентификацией. Глупость у всех одинаковая.

Питер смеется, светло и тепло. Тони хочет собрать этот смех в бутылку, чтобы оставить его на то время, когда Питер покинет его.

– Это не из-за девушки, – уверяет Питер, потирая затылок. Нервно. Тони мог бы наговорить ему необоснованной чуши, если бы захотел.

– Послушай, – начинает Тони, садясь на подлокотник дивана. – Никто не стоит того, чтобы ты спустил из-за него свои мозги на второсортное образование. Мне плевать, как сильно ты влюблен или насколько великолепен твой партнер. Через несколько лет ты будешь меня благодарить. Поверь мне.

Питер пожимает плечами.

– Наверно, – соглашается он. – Вряд ли у нас что-то получится. Я перестал даже надеяться на это. Я просто… хочу быть ближе к нему. Понимаете, мистер Старк?

Тони понимает. Тони рассматривал возможность купить здание рядом с любым университетом, куда Питер мог захотеть поступить. По крайней мере, рядом с любым университетом, достойным его.

– Я уже и забыл, как тяжело быть подростком, – говорит Тони. – Слушай, если парень не обращает на тебя внимания, он того не стоит. Не стоит, – повторяет он, прежде чем Питер успевает возразить. – Если он не видит, какой ты замечательный, то это его провал, а не твоя ответственность.

Питер утыкается взглядом в книгу, которую держит в руках, и начинает рассеянно листать страницы. Он останавливается на одной, и Тони узнает свой почерк на полях. Под ним – другими чернилами новые заметки. Заметки Питера. Больно.

– Дело в том, – тихим голосом говорит Питер, – что он знает всё. То есть… – он переводит дыхание и поднимает взгляд на Тони. – Он знает _меня_. Всего меня. О Человеке-Пауке, о семье, о… – он показывает рукой на комнату. – _В этом_ дело. Он просто не заинтересован во мне в том самом смысле.

Тони не ревнует к тоске в голосе Питера. Он _ревнует_ к тому, что кто-то еще знает всё о Питере. И он расстроен, что этот человек, каким бы придурком он ни был, не использует каждую возможность, чтобы сделать Питера счастливым.

– Значит, сделай так, чтобы он заинтересовался, – советует Тони. Он жалеет об этом. Зачем он поощряет Питера кого-то найти? Вряд ли это станет последней каплей, последней чертой, после которой он перестанет _хотеть_ его. – Я всегда говорил тебе, что ты должен следовать за тем, что ты хочешь. Никто не…

Следующее слово произносится невнятно, потому что рот Питера прижимается к его собственному. Это ужасный поцелуй – только губы, слишком много давления, нет _тепла_ – но он вытягивает мучительный стон из груди Тони. Этот крошечный звук – единственное, что успевает сделать Тони, прежде чем Питер отстраняется.

– О _господи_ , мистер Старк. Мне так жаль. Чёрт. Чёрт! Я не должен был этого делать. Я…

Всё, что услышал Тони, – «мистер Старк». Значит, не сон. Реальность. И значит, он не может наклониться и поцеловать Питера, уложить его на диван и…

– Я уйду, простите.

Питер встает, так что Тони следует за ним и тянет руку, чтобы схватить его за запястье, не дав сбежать.

– Эй, – зовет он, и Питер поворачивается к нему лицом. И, _черт возьми_ , он выглядит несчастным. Его щеки красные (стыд), глаза мокрые (печаль), дыхание быстрое (страх?). _Проклятье_. Питер _напуган_. Тони чувствует его дрожь. Поэтому он делает первое, что приходит в голову: притягивает Питера к себе, обнимая. Питер не сопротивляется – он просто приваливается к Тони и зарывается лицом в его рубашку.

– Тише, карапуз, – шепчет Тони, проводя пальцами по волосам Питера. – Дыши глубже. Никаких панических атак. Ты в порядке, – его голос тверд. Сердце – нет. Но это не имеет значения. Он должен убедиться, что Питер в норме.

Они стоят так несколько долгих минут. Тони гладит Питера по голове, Питер отказывается поднимать взгляд. До Тони медленно доходит, что он здесь взрослый, и эта мысль оставляет горечь во рту.

– Итак, – начинает он и чувствует, как Питер напрягается. – То, что я говорил, остается в силе. Даже ради _самого_ Тони Старка не стоит рисковать своим будущим.

Питер смеется, шмыгнув носом. Он хочет отстраниться, и Тони отпускает его, готовый в любой момент схватить его снова, если соберется сбежать. Питер выглядит лучше, но в его глазах по-прежнему стоят слезы, и Тони ненавидит себя за то, что является их причиной.

– Вам не нужно меня успокаивать, мистер Старк, – заверяет Питер. – Извините. Я знаю, у вас есть варианты лучше, чем…

Тони поднимает руку, качая головой.

– Во-первых, я сам определяю свои приоритеты, и я решил, что ты один из них. Смирись с этим. Во-вторых, тебе совершенно не за что извиняться. Я входил в список самых сексуальных мужчин журнала «People» пять лет подряд. Влюбленность смущает, но она вполне объяснима.

Питер краснеет. Сильно.

– Но, кроме того, – продолжает Тони, хотя не должен, – я воплощаю пятьдесят проблем, которые тебе не нужны в отношениях. Этого вполне достаточно, чтобы поддаться им, даже находясь на почтительном расстоянии. Тебе нужны отношения, которые отстойные, потому что никто не знает, чем ты занимаешься, а не потому, что у кого-то багажа больше, чем у «Alaska Airlines».

Уголок рта Питера приподнимается в почти улыбке.

– Вы не единственный с багажом, сэр, – Питер поднимает руки, показывая шрам от укуса паука, словно тот может сравниться с годами плохих решений, принятых Тони.

Тони вздыхает.

– Ты должен найти свою Лоис Лейн. Или, в твоем случае, Льюиса Лейна. – Питер краснеет еще сильнее. – Но твой багаж точно не является основанием для…

– Я помню смерть.

Челюсть Тони захлопывается. Настроение в комнате мгновенно меняется: становится тяжелым, угнетающим. В горле Тони крутятся полуоформленные извинения, но ему не хватает воздуха, чтобы их озвучить. Питер неправильно понимает его молчание и опускает взгляд, пиная пол.

– Я не жалуюсь или что-то такое, сэр. Я счастлив быть здесь. Я просто… – он взмахивает рукой – одна из привычек Тони, которую он перенял. Они проводят чертовски много времени вместе. – Мне снятся об этом кошмары. Смерть. Возвращение. _Не_ возвращение, – голос Питера ломается, он кашляет, смотрит на Тони.

Тони кажется, что он не может вдохнуть.

– Как мне объяснить всё это кому-то, чтобы он не захотел уйти?

 _Это_ и должен сделать Тони. Уйти. Питер умный: ему не нужно наставничество Тони, особенно когда он поступит в университет. Он отлично справится и без поддерживающей руки. Но Тони хочет быть здесь, держать его за руку, и в этом заключается вся проблема.

– Жизнь супергероя не предназначена для полноценных длительных отношений, – говорит Тони. – Но это не значит, что они невозможны. Просто… тяжелы.

Питер кивает. Он обхватывает себя руками, горбится, будто пытается стать меньше. Это причиняет боль. Самообладание Тони надламывается.

– Ты же знаешь, что я не создан для отношений, – Тони следует остановиться, но он пытается улучшить ситуацию: представить всё не как отказ, а скорее как услугу. – Ну же. Уверен, ты читал достаточно откровений обо мне. Я скотина. Эгоцентричный и эгоистичный, и единственный способ демонстрации любви, который я знаю, – это трата денег. Кроме того, я на самом деле старый. И седею.

Питер поднимает взгляд и смотрит Тони в глаза.

– На тридцать лет старше меня, – Питер пожимает плечами, словно три десятка – ничто. – Мне всё равно. Хотя вам лучше продолжить красить волосы. Седина делает вас похожим на безумного ученого.

Тони ничего не может с этим поделать. Он усмехается, качая головой. Питер искренне улыбается ему, и Тони теряет самоконтроль.

– Я не говорю «нет», – он видит, как замешательство на лице Питера сменяется неприкрытым удивлением. – Ты взрослый. Я не буду принимать решение за тебя. Просто… подумай об этом. Хорошо подумай.

Он ожидает увидеть ослепляющую улыбку Питера. Он не ожидает, что его толкнут к ближайшей стене (он иногда забывает, насколько силен Питер) и он будет смотреть в лицо Питера, в его темные глаза.

– Я только и делал, что думал об этом, – выдыхает Питер, и живот Тони сжимается от странной смеси вины и возбуждения. Руки Питера лежат на его плечах, но сам Тони не прикасается к нему. Пока нет. Тони нужно настоящее подтверждение, что Питер хотя бы думает, что хочет этого.

– Вы были последним, что я видел, прежде чем я… – Питер прикусывает губу. – И первым, что я хотел увидеть, когда вернулся. Я знаю, что хочу этого, – он мешкает, но всё же опускает руки на бедра Тони. – Я хочу вас, сэр.

Звук, изданный Тони, преступен. Он стонет, закрыв глаза и упираясь затылком в стену. Питер убьет его, и оба в процессе будут наслаждаться каждой минутой.

Руки Тони поднимаются, чтобы лечь на талию Питера.

– Обещаешь, что подашь заявление куда-нибудь получше муниципального колледжа?

Питер усмехается:

– Но никакого давления на администрацию, чтобы меня приняли.

Тони хочет поцеловать его. Он ждет.

– И еще одно. Когда ты поймешь, что достоин большего, чем я даю тебе, не мучь себя. Уноси ноги, карапуз. Не позволяй мне тратить твое время.

– Ладно, – соглашается Питер, и Тони надеется, что в день, когда Питер поймет, что совершил ошибку, то не будет слишком ненавидеть Тони за то что, он согласился быть с ним.

– Можно вас поцеловать, мистер Старк?

Тони поднимает брови.

– Думаю, мы покончили с «мистером Старком»?

Есть надежда, что сны Тони наверстают упущенное. Если нет, то Тони не против остаться в дураках. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз желал чего-то так сильно, так долго.

Питер улыбается – красивые глаза и застенчивые ямочки – и Тони не ждет повторного вопроса. Его рука поднимается, скользит в волосы Питера, притягивает его ближе. И они целуются – Тони намерен сделать этот поцелуй лучше предыдущего.

Для этого у него есть много приемов, и он использует их все. Его большие пальцы касаются челюсти Питера, пока он сам вылизывает его рот, требовательно и собственнически. И Питер открывается для него, пытаясь дышать, с силой сжимая пальцами бедра Тони. Они оставят синяки, но Тони только рад. Он хочет позже надавить на эти отметки и вспомнить.

Тони слегка сдвигается, ставя колено между ног Питера. Он проглатывает вздох Питера, кладет руку ему на бедро, притягивая к себе. Он чувствует силу возбуждения Питера, скрытую джинсами, чувствует его близость к краю от одного только поцелуя.

Питер прерывает поцелуй. Он задыхается, его щеки раскраснелись. _«Чертовски великолепен»_ , – думает Тони. А потом озвучивает мысль, потому что это правда.

– Ты чертовски великолепен, – его голос охрип, и Питер сильнее краснеет, закрывая глаза.

– Я… – начинает он. Питер теряется в словах, и Тони помогает, двигая бедра ему навстречу. На этот раз Питер _стонет_ , роняя голову Тони на грудь. – Мистер Ст-тарк, я не хочу…

– Заканчивать? – подсказывает Тони. Надеясь. Питер стонет ему в грудь, кивая. Тони жаждет поднять свое бедро выше, опустить по нему возбуждение Питера, заставить его кончить в штаны прямо здесь. Слишком жаждет. – Это не плохо. Хочу это увидеть.

Он хочет сделать гораздо больше, но может подождать.

– Ладно.

Тони ожидает пары неуверенных движений, ожидает, что Питер сначала попробует, а потом уже нырнет с головой. Но, как всегда, Питер бросает вызов всяким ожиданиям. Он обнимает Тони за шею и прижимается лицом к впадине между ключицами, делает вдох и подается бедрами вперед, скользя по ноге Тони. Он дышит резко и оборванно, прерываясь на короткие стоны, и Тони возбуждается до _боли_ , но не может двинуться. Питер гонится за собственным удовольствием, и Тони не может перестать смотреть.

Он наклоняет голову и обхватывает губами ухо Питера; Питер дрожит, скулит, сжимает в кулаках воротник рубашки Тони. Тони целует его ухо и тихо мурлычет:

– Почти. Давай, сладкий.

Питер слабо вскрикивает. Движение бедер срывается с ритма, подается вперед, и он трясется в объятиях Тони, срываясь в оргазм и продолжая тереться о ногу. Тони может только смотреть и успокаивающе гладить Питера по спине.

Медленно Питер выпускает рубашку Тони из пальцев. Он отступает, видимо, желая сделать это в своей обычной манере, но его узкие джинсы влажные от спермы, и Питер вздрагивает, стонет, когда ткань проезжается по паху.

– Можешь снять штаны, – предлагает Тони.

Питер поднимает взгляд, ослепляя Тони улыбкой.

– Только если ты снимешь свои, _Тони_.

И Тони решает, что его не волнует, если это сон. Он собирается извлечь из этих моментов всю их ценность и постараться запомнить, как Питер выглядит, когда он краснеет от возбуждения и счастлив.

Тони показывает на лифт.

– Пошли. Немедленно. Нам нужна кровать.

На секунду Питер приходит в замешательство. Но оно тает, уступая мягкой улыбке.

– Ага, – он потирает затылок. – Наверно, она больше подходит для первого раза.

Мысль о том, что он будет первым человеком, кто увидит Питера с этой стороны, не должна заставлять член Тони дернуться в штанах. Но заставляет. Тони стонет, прикрывая глаза.

– Нам необязательно…

– Нет! Я хочу, – Питер снова заполняет личное пространство Тони нетерпеливыми глазами и требовательными руками. – Пожалуйста. Я слишком долго думал о том, как ты меня трахнешь.

Воображение подкидывает Тони подходящий образ: Питер на спине двигает в себе двумя пальцами, выстанывая имя Тони. Тони хочет это увидеть. В следующий раз.

– Кровать, – твердо говорит он, Питер просто улыбается в ответ.


	2. Chapter 2

Питер жаден до ласк.

Это не плохо, ни в коем случае. Это позволяет Тони чувствовать себя лучше, несмотря на силу желания, несмотря на силу наслаждения всеми короткими прикосновениями, которые просит Питер, потому что так Тони может оправдаться, пусть оправдание и слабое. Он не хочет слишком много думать об этом. Вместо этого он думает о том, почему Питер до сих пор не снял свою чертову одежду.

Они в спальне Тони. В постели Тони. И Тони прижимается спиной к простыням, пока Питер жадными темными глазами смотрит на него, стоя на коленях. Он просто смотрит, аккуратно пробегая кончиками пальцев по коже Тони, словно он – только напечатанное новое исследование.

Любопытные пальцы наконец добираются до члена, и Тони шипит от неожиданного прикосновения.

– Дразнишь, – выдыхает он. Ему нельзя. Ему нельзя торопить, ему лучше держать свой рот на замке, а не…

– Тебе нравится.

Голос Питера ровный, уверенный. Это в разы лучше его неуверенного заикания, и Тони задумывается о моделировании уровней разных оттенков голоса Питера, о сборе эмпирических данных с целью выяснения, какие высота и тон заставили бы Тони захотеть трахнуть его сильнее всего.

– Ты думаешь о _работе_?

В голосе Питера – обида. Низко по шкале сексуальности.

– Я легко отвлекаюсь, – отвечает Тони, пожимая одним плечом. – Основной недостаток. Но на тебе он никак не отразится.

Питер закатывает глаза, но Тони чувствует его облегчение.

Проворные пальцы возвращаются к члену, поглаживая, и Тони гудит, толкаясь навстречу. Ему _хорошо_. Он не кончит от этого, да и эти поглаживания не входят в его топ-десять лучших дрочек, но ему хорошо. И внизу живота жарко сворачивается, когда Питер облизывает губы и спрашивает:

– Можно тебе отсосать?

Тони вжимается головой в подушку. Стонет. Вопрос не должен его заводить. С кем-то другим он бы уже потерял всё возбуждение. Но бедра сами рвано толкаются, и их движение сопровождается тихим стоном, будто вырванным из груди Тони.

– Всё, что ты хочешь, – говорит он. – Серьезно. Всё, что ты хочешь. Так, как ты хочешь. Ясно?

Глаза Питера ярко вспыхивают, и Тони не успевает больше ничего сказать до того, как губы Питера обхватывают головку его члена.

Рот Питера горячий, влажный, мягкий и идеальный. Питер проводит языком по щели на головке, вытягивая из Тони стон и заставляя его гадать, узнал ли он об этом из практики, из опыта. Питер поднимает взгляд, словно проверяя, и Тони решает, что, по крайней мере, тот провел собственное исследование.

Питер наклоняет голову и берет в рот немного больше. Его язык не останавливается, давит и кружит, и это гораздо лучше, чем Тони хочет признать. Он протягивает руку и скользит пальцами в волосы Питера, и тот, черт возьми, стонет в ответ на прикосновение. Тони чувствует эту идущую из груди вибрацию, и всего слишком много и вместе с тем совершенно недостаточно.

– Меня хватит только на один раз, – предупреждает Тони, его голос более надорванный, чем должен быть. Питер смотрит на него, выпускает член изо рта и облизывает губы. Его возбуждение заметно, пойманное клетку влажных трусов и узких джинсов, но он не жалуется. Тони помнит себя в его возрасте: тогда хватало дуновения ветерка, чтобы возбудиться.

– Чего ты хочешь? – подталкивает Тони, и Питер открывает и закрывает рот несколько раз.

– Тебя? – всё же отвечает он.

Тони усмехается и тянет Питера к себе, чтобы тот не успел ничего себе надумать. Он вовлекает Питера в поцелуй, хотя, возможно, Питер не ожидает, что его будут целовать сразу после того, как в его рту побывал член, но Тони это не беспокоит. Он оттягивает зубами нижнюю губу Питера, получая в ответ тихий отчаянный короткий стон.

– Ты получил меня, карапуз, – говорит Тони, желая, чтобы ласковое прозвище звучало неправильно. Ничего подобного. Питер на это только улыбается. – Но у тебя есть большое пространства для маневра. К счастью для тебя, у меня большой опыт в таких маневрах. – Он не знает, что несет, но его слова заставляют Питера рассмеяться, так что жалеть Тони не о чем. – Итак. Идеи?

Питер поднимает бровь.

– Эм, много, – на его щеках появляется легкий румянец. Он неопределенно взмахивает рукой, и Тони понимает.

– Оставим «изыски» на следующий раз, – обещает он и получает в ответ благодарный и полный надежды взгляд Питера.

Тони думает, что в аду его ждет какой-то особый уровень пыток.

Он сдвигается, садясь, чтобы иметь возможность опрокинуть Питера на кровать. Тот послушно падает на спину, после чего приподнимается на локтях, наблюдая. А Тони никогда не мог устоять перед тем, чтобы не устроить шоу.

Он скользит ладонями по бедрам Питера, цепляя пальцами пояс его джинсов. Пуговица и молния поддаются с легкостью, и Тони стягивает штаны и трусы одновременно.

– Рубашка, – говорит он, и Питер торопится подчиниться.

И вот Питер обнаженный, разложенный под Тони. Его грудь слегка вздымается, возбужденный красный член изгибается над животом.

– Когда-нибудь он будет во мне, – обещает Тони, потому что секс уничтожает любое подобие имеющихся у него фильтров.

– О господи, – бедра Питера поднимаются в поисках отсутствующего трения. И можете осуждать его, но Тони обожает все эти короткие возгласы, едва заметные непроизвольные реакции. Он хватает снятые трусы Питера и очищает его, после чего растягивается над Питером, прижимаясь к чувствительной коже за ухом и обхватывая ладонью его член.

– Ты ведь думал об этом, правда? – шепчет Тони, едва-едва двигая рукой, дразня. – О том, чтобы трахнуть меня. Может, даже наклонить на одном из столов в мастерской?

Питер стонет. Тони понимает это как «да».

– Я шумный, когда снизу, – продолжает Тони, выкручивая запястье, чтобы легко ударить большим пальцем по истекающей смазкой головке. – Но у меня есть подозрение, что тебе это понравится, – он понижает голос на октаву, проводя носом по шее Питера. – Тебе бы понравилось?

Питер выгибается, хнычет и кивает почти бездумно.

– В следующий раз, Питер, – обещает Тони, и Питер изливается в его руку с задушенным всхлипом.

Тони продолжает движение, но отнимает руку, прежде чем прикосновения станут неприятны. Он вытирает ладонь о простыню и поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Питера, во взгляде которого явно читается трепет.

– Ты разовьешь у меня рефлекс Павлова на слова «в следующий раз», – хрипло говорит Питер. Тони кривится.

– Гуманитарным наукам не место в моей спальне, – он скрещивает руки на груди. – Если собираешься называть имя какого-то другого парня, хотя бы выбери того, кого я _уважаю_.

Питер закатывает глаза.

– Ньютон, – предлагает он. Тони кивает.

– Приемлемо.

Питер тянется к нему, и Тони уступает, давая втянуть себя в поцелуй. Питер более расслаблен, и поцелуй получается в бесконечное количество раз лучше первой попытки. Тони позволяет себе расслабиться, просто наслаждаться моментом: ощущать рот Питера, его кожу под ладонями, едва заметные намеки на давление, когда его член прижимается к ноге Питера.

– Ты не кончил, – замечает Питер, когда поцелуй становится медленным и ленивым. Он проводит пальцами по волосам Тони, и это так нежно и интимно, что в груди у Тони что-то сжимается.

Тони пожимает плечами.

– Не в приоритете, – отвечает он. И это так. Сейчас он только полувозбужден и более чем доволен просто быть рядом с Питером, обмениваясь с ним ленивыми поцелуями, пока они не заснут. Он внутренне вздрагивает: он _влюбился_ в этого карапуза.

Но Питер не доволен. Он дуется, _дуется_ , черт возьми, как в тот раз, когда Тони не разрешил ему взглянуть на новый прототип. Тогда Питер получил желаемое, и Тони не сомневается, что и сейчас ему это удастся.

– Ты чего-то хочешь? – спрашивает он. Питер кивает. – Ты скажешь, или мне придется угадать?

На губах Питера вспыхивает усмешка, только более неуверенная, более неопределенная.

– Можно показать?

Тони выдыхает: «Черт, да», – и Питер выбирается из-под него.

Кровать большая, но тянуться всё же не так далеко, однако он всё равно не может достать до прикроватной тумбочки, на которую смотрит едва ли не с тоской. Тони ждет.

Питер вздыхает.

– Смазка? – просит он, и кончики его ушей розовеют.

Тони благодушно не дразнит его. Вместо этого он наклоняется и, открыв ящик, достает из него бутылочку смазки. Она подходит для орального секса и не имеет запаха. Передавая бутылочку Питеру, Тони не отказывает себе в том, чтобы после провести пальцами по его бедру.

Он знает, что Питер собирается сделать, но ничто не способно подготовить к такому.

Он парализованно смотрит, как Питер покрывает свои пальцы, используя слишком много смазки, но это ничего; смазка течет вниз по руке, и взгляд Тони следует за ней. Он хочет проделать этот путь языком.

_«В следующий раз»_ , – думает он, и его член дергается. А ведь Питер был чертовски прав насчет Павлова.

Питер меняет позицию, и Тони следит за каждым его движением: как он становится на локти и колени. Питер прикусывает губу, нервозность возвращается в его поведение, подобное просто так не исполнишь.

– Ты меня убиваешь, – говорит Тони, и Питер оглядывается на него. – Ты хоть представляешь, как сейчас выглядишь? Твою мать, – он опускает ладонь на свой член, Питер следит за его движениями. И заводит руку себе за спину.

Питер стонет, когда вводит в себя первый палец.

Тони тихонько умирает.

Питер в его кровати, голый, растягивает себя. Но Тони помнит о переходах, помнит, что Питер называл его «мистер Старк». Он знает, что не спит.

Желание прикоснуться становится почти невыносимым. Рот Питера раскрыт, губы красные и влажные, он достает до простаты и стонет, и Тони бросает попытки остановить себя.

Он наклоняется вперед и проводит ладонью по изгибу задницы Питера.

– Можно? – спрашивает Тони.

Питер кивает:

– Пожалуйста.

Смазки достаточно, так что Тони просто собирает ее одним движением пальцев. Питер вздрагивает от прикосновения, кладет руку на простынь и сжимает пальцы в кулаки.

– Хочу тебя, – едва слышно говорит он.

Тони толкает в Питера два пальца и успокаивает его, положив руку на спину, когда тот напрягается.

– Я с тобой, сладкий, – Тони проводит пальцами по простате, и Питер вскрикивает.

– Тони! Черт, _пожалуйста_!

Тони добавляет еще один палец быстрее, чем следует, но Питер только шипит и толкается навстречу его руке, трахая себя пальцами Тони.

Тони знает, что нужно продолжить, нужно добавить к пальцам четвертый и трахать Питера ими, пока он не станет расслабленной лужицей мускулов, но Питер требователен, а Тони возбужден и безумно сильно _хочет_.

Он убирает пальцы, стараясь игнорировать скулеж Питера. Пальцы слишком скользкие, чтобы с первого раза открыть ящик в тумбочке, и несколько секунд, потребовавшиеся для их вытирания, растягиваются в вечность, пока Тони, наконец, не хватается за ручку и не достает презерватив.

Тони разрывает упаковку зубами, раскатывает презерватив по члену и притягивает Питера так, чтобы их спина и грудь соприкасались. Он прикасается губами к шее Питера, пока ищет удобное положение.

– Расслабься, – говорит он, и Питер опирается головой о плечо Тони и закрывает глаза.

Тони кладет одну руку на бедро Питера, другой обхватывает его грудь, прижимая ближе, и медленно толкается вперед.

Питер задерживает дыхание. Тони останавливается, но Питер стонет и опускает бедра, и Тони вдруг не может дышать, потому что оказался с головой погребен в жаре Питера, а рука Питера незаметно оказывается в его волосах, тянет.

– Наш первый раз, – Питер прогибается, продолжая двигать бедрами. – Не мой.

_Оу._

Тони не чувствует вины за сильные толчки, не чувствует нужды остановиться и проверить Питера, когда тот задыхается. Он отпускает его, и Питер падает на локти, подаваясь задом к Тони и смотря через плечо.

– Ты засранец, – Тони разделяет слова, задавая темп, в котором несколько раз в секунду задевает простату Питера. Под ним, вокруг него Питер изгибается и стонет, принимая всё, что Тони дает ему.

– Не вытерпел, – хрипит Питер, и Тони прекращает движение, пока он не договаривает: – Было легко притвориться, что это ты.

Бедра Тони дергаются, ему приходится закусить внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтобы не кончить прямо сейчас.

– Давно? – спрашивает он. Он не уверен, что хочет знать ответ, но ему это нужно. Он достает до простаты, и Питер скулит. А потом смеется, неуверенно, себе под нос.

– Два года. Плюс-минус.

Тони прижимается к спине Питера и обхватывает его член. Опытный или нет, он всё еще подросток, всё еще легко возбудимый, всё еще чувствительный. Питер подается вперед, чередуя попытки трахнуть кулак Тони и насадиться на его член сильнее.

Питер кончает с резким криком, когда Тони оставляет засос на его шее.

Он напрягается, и его давление вокруг Тони слишком сильное, почти болезненное. Почти. Тони делает еще три рваных толчка и изливается в презерватив, задыхаясь в изгибе шеи Питера.

Тони не знает, испытывает ли он облегчение от того, что не стал у Питера первым, но знает, что его либидо совершает героические усилия, чтобы преодолеть мысль о том, что Питер трахался, думая о нем.

Тони выходит из Питера, завязывает презерватив и бросает его в направлении мусорки, прежде чем упасть обратно. Завтрашний Тони разберется со всем этим. Но сегодняшний Тони затрахан и устал.

Питер шевелится, и Тони отводит руку в сторону, очевидно освобождая место для Питера, если тот захочет лечь рядом. Он хочет.

Голова Питера удобно прижимается к его плечу, и Тони легко поворачивается к нему, кладет руку ему на талию и подтягивает к себе. Они пахнут сексом, потом и спермой, и Тони морщит нос.

– Тебе нужно в душ, карапуз.

Питер смотрит на него, уголок его рта дергается в улыбке.

– В следующий раз.

***

Сны Тони не меняются.

Однажды за завтраком он рассказывает о них Питеру. Пригласительное письмо из МИТ висит на холодильнике, удерживаемое магнитным Человеком-Пауком, который обычно покупают туристы, и всё кажется таким правильным, что в груди Тони болит.

Питер просто пожимает плечами.

– Может быть, потому что я и есть воплощенная мечта, Тони.


End file.
